Merethe Soltvedt
Merethe Soltvedt (pronounced Maretta Soul-tvet) is a singer/songwriter that has appeared on various songs by Two Steps From Hell. She has also released her own albums, (titled Myopia ''and ''Audio Charm Bracelet)'' as well as three singles (''In Your Arms, All or Nothing and You Can Go Miles). Biography From her Official Website According to my parents I was singing from day 1. I remember loving the acoustics in the bathroom, and would sing in there for hours in my made-up version of English. I grew up listening to my dad´s Elvis records (he´d give me the 45 rpm singles), and I guess that contributed to giving my musical style an American feel to it. I wrote my first song in real English in the 5th grade, and since then I have looked for ways to form thoughts, feelings and wishes into 3-3:30 minute long musical stories, through trial and error. Working alongside songwriting coach and Berklee College of Music Online Instructor, Neil Diercks, gave piles of further insight, and co-writing with Grammy winning songwriters in Los Angeles has been mind blowing. I now also teach songwriting. My brother introduced me to Rock Music as a teenager, and I started a Rock Band named Volvulus where I played lead guitar and did back up vocals. Writing songs for a band was more about the riffs and the melodies, and when I rediscovered my acoustic guitar, the singer songwriter world became more important to me since the lyrics played a bigger role. I had a lot to say... I used to have terrible stage fright. To the point of throwing up before going on stage, and trying to hide while being up there. Fortunately, over time, I grew out of the fear into enjoying the rush. The connection with the audience, and hearing their stories after a performance, there are no words big enough to explain how rewarding that is. I still get a bit nervous before I go on stage, but I think that just makes me want to give more, and I´ve learned to go with the flow and have fun with it. It´s MUSIC! If you´re not having fun with it, you´re doing something wrong... Over the last few years I have had the honor of performing with a full orchestra and choir in Walt Disney Concert Hall, with big time Rock Stars in Norway, and with International Stars in Holland. I have played different venues, big and small, with a full band and stripped down acoustic sets, and the beauty of the connection with musicians and listeners is the same all around. I am grateful and happy that music chose me. Thank you! Track List Industry Albums Volume One * Breath of Cold Air * Wind Queen * The Truth Unravels * Prophecies * Guns and Oil (possibly) Shadows and Nightmares * Smell of Death (possibly) Dynasty * Procession * Thermopolis ** First song she does that was composed by Nick Phoenix. Nemesis * Enigmatic Soul * False King * Friendship to Last Dreams & Imaginations * Sun Gazer Legend * Werewolves (Vox) (possibly) Power of Darkness * The Ancients (possibly) Illumina * She Sees the Future (possibly) Nero * United We Stand - Divided We Fall * Strength of a Thousand Men * My Freedom Two Steps From Heaven *Cassandra (possibly) Burn * Strength of a Thousand Men * For the Win * Not Your Soul Open Conspiracy * Frayed Legacy (possibly) Public Albums Invincible * Enigmatic Soul * False King Archangel * United We Stand, Divided We Fall * Strength of a Thousand Men ** She performed the vocals to this song at the Two Steps From Hell concert. * Friendship to Last ** First song she sings with lyrics. SkyWorld * All the King's Horses * For the Win * Breathe Classics Volume One * The Ancients (possibly) Miracles * Stay (possibly with Thomas Bergersen) ** First song she sings with lyrics in the English language and one of two songs she writes the lyrics for. * Sun Gazer * Eyes Closing * Perfect Love * My Freedom * Breath of Cold Air (uncredited) * Wind Queen * Compass ** The second of two songs she writes the lyrics for. Battlecry * Victory * Rise Above * Red Tower (with Felicia Farerre) ** First song she provides vocals for alongside another vocalist. ** First song she does that was solely composed by Nick Phoenix. * Battleborne (with Felicia Farerre and Nick Phoenix) * Freedom Ship (with Felicia Farerre) * Outpost (with Felicia Farerre) Legacy * Strength of a Thousand Men * For the Win * My Freedom (uncredited) Other Work Audio Charm Bracelet * Back Where I Started * The Letter * Volunteer Park * Illusion * Shut Up * Friends * Velvet and Fireworks * Float On My Song * Can't Hear * Pep Talk to Self * Insomnia Myopia * Sign Me Up * Blood on the Playground * Forever (In Our Hearts) * Shut Up or Change the Subject * Almost * Hearts Broken Slowly Illusions by Thomas Bergersen * Ocean Princess * Gift of Life * Merchant Prince (with Kate St. Pierre) * Promise * Immortal * Remember Me Sun by Thomas Bergersen * Sun * Final Frontier * Cassandra (possibly) * Always Mine * Empire of Angels * Two Hearts Singles, Standalone Tracks and Collaborations * All or Nothing (Unplugged) * In Your Arms (originally Memories from Dreams & Imaginations) * Feeling Good (Cover) by Ghostwriter * Dream On by Ghostwriter * You Can Go Miles * Light of the World by Nick Murray * World of Fireflies by Jasper Blunk * Welcome to the Jungle'' by Ghostwriter'' * The Hero in Your Heart'' by Thomas Bergersen'' * Children of the Sun'' by Thomas Bergersen'' * Neverafter by Johannes Ringen Trivia * Soltvedt has also appeared on Thomas Bergersen's solo albums Illusions ''and ''Sun. ** She also provided the vocals for Bergersen's singles The Hero in Your Heart (for which she also wrote the lyrics) and Children of the Sun. * Along with Aya Peard, she was present at the Two Steps From Hell concert in Walt Disney hall. ** She performed'' Black Blade,'' Ocean Princess, Remember Me, Strength of a Thousand Men, To Glory and Breathe. *** Her performance on To Glory marks the first song to have added vocals in their live iteration. * She is the first vocalist to sing a song on a public album and write the lyrics. * Her appearance in Wind Queen, which is a song from Volume One, makes her the longest-running vocalist that Two Steps From Hell has. * She is the first vocalist to be featured on a redone version of a song, providing vocals for the Miracles versions of Parfait Amour and Eyes Closing. Category:Vocalists Category:Merethe Soltvedt